Oliver Feldspar
Oliver Feldspar (夫利羽 石粉 Oriba Ishiko) was a mage and member of Griffin Heart's Team Bingo. His goal in life was to find information on his parents who he could remember nothing about. He was driven and determined to remain focused on his objective which often led to him teetering on the line between "good and evil". He unfortunately fell victim to the temptation of "unmeasurable power" and "unlimited knowledge" promised to him by the dark mage, Zorra who turned out to be his biological mother. He deflected from his group, but their relentless pursue eventually saved him. In the end, however, he chose to sacrifice himself to save his friends from a magic explosion. Appearance Oliver was a tall young man with white hair, pale skin, and grey (typically emotionless) eyes. He dressed casually, usually wearing a school-like uniform with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He had five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage and two on his right. A tattoo-like seal could be seen on his neck. Personality Relationships Boram Despite the initial annoyance Oliver experienced when he found Boram in the abandoned house of his parents' attic, Oliver always felt as ease with the little Chibi Spirit. Boram somehow always knew what Oliver was thinking and didn't have to ask. Boram was also fiercely loyal even when he had doubts. This is present when Oliver fell to the "dark side" and Boram begged him to come to his senses. Even when he didn't. Boram still stood by his side, going as far as to attack his former teammates with Oliver's command. In the end, Oliver apologized to Boram for his actions and Boram forgave him easily. Boram and Oliver were to close that Boram wanted to die with Oliver he told him to keep living and shining his light. Arianna LaRousse Oliver and Arianna had somewhat of an awkward first meeting. Arianna had seen Oliver around town a couple of times before confessing her love towards him. Rudely, he declined. Eventually, the two would end up working together to stop a few bandits and with her request, joined Griffin Heart. The two developed a love-hate relationship with Oliver often criticising and often trying to correct her while Arianna teased and put him in strange scenarios. They really started bonding in battle when Arianna took the lead with Sho providing backup which she wasn't used to. When Oliver turned, Arianna couldn't comprehend it. Although it was his own life, Arianna couldn't dare see a friend go down the wrong path. Her willpower was enough to reach Oliver and the reason Oliver didn't completely lose himself. She pleaded with Oliver not to sacrifice himself and was in tears the entire time. Sho Sho never really trusted Oliver as he saw the very same darkness inside of him that would come out anytime. He had no problems voicing his skepticism to Arianna about working with Oliver, especially when Oliver was present. He often threatened Oliver who simply brushed it off. When Oliver had turned, Sho was determined to be the one to end his life, to carry that burden instead of Arianna. When Oliver was sacrificing himself, Sho couldn't say anything. Nemo Oliver hated Nemo's curious manner and found him more annoying than Boram. As a result, he never really had a connection with Nemo. Gervase LaRousse Being the guild master and on the same team with his daughter, Oliver had to deal with Gervase's suspicions of him seducing and taking advantage of his daughter. Zorra Zorra turned out to be simply using Oliver as a way to return her back to normal. She never really cared about him, in fact, she was disgusted he had turned out so "weak and simple". She had no problem creating an explosion that would kill him and his teammates. Oliver, at first, was anxious when he learned of his mother. Her beauty, her power, her knowledge; they all captivated him and convinced him to follow her. Oliver later realized how evil she really was but it was too late. Feldspars The Feldspars were the only people who knew of Oliver's connection to Zorra and thus, placed a seal on Oliver that would prevent him from remembering them when he turned 16. They raised Oliver in an nice and loving home and gave Oliver all the love he could have ever wanted. They never realized how much Oliver really loved them until it was too late. The spell placed on him had been altered over the course of time and they didn't known how to undo it. Ashamed, they shipped Oliver away to a magic school where he slowly forgot about them. When Oliver discovered the truth, he thanked them and left them alone. History Oliver was born to Zorra who gave him away to a foster family. The Feldspars took him in and raised him as their own in a small town. While still young, they placed a magical seal on his neck that would prevent him from remembering any information about his parents so they could remain safe. At the time, they didn't know what it was like caring for another being until it was too late. They couldn't remove the seal due to it evolving and it being out of their control. As a result, they sent Oliver away to a magic school where he slowly forgot about his parents. After graduating, Oliver found himself needing money and doing jobs here and there. Due to Crocus being the capital city of Fiore, many job opportunities presented themselves their, which he frequented. He met Arianna LaRousse when she confessed her love to him which he declined. Eventually, the two would meet up again to take out some bandits. Arianna suggested that he join their guild Griffin Heart which would give him more opportunities for money. Oliver accepted the offer. It was Gervase LaRousse making a comment about Oliver's last name and knowing a couple like that that pushed Oliver into looking for his parents. Gervase gave Oliver their last known residence and Oliver went their with Arianna and Sho. In the attic, he found a Chibi Spirit ring that contained Boram. The four (Oliver, Arianna, Sho, and Boram) ended up doing several missions together. One such mission brought them to Bosco where they saved Nemo from large monsters. Nemo joined their group, and soon after their guild. With Neno's suggestion, the five officially formed the group Team Bingo. A while later, Oliver had finally managed to track down his parents. The Feldspars revealed that Oliver wasn't really their son and that his mother, Zorra, was a powerful dark mage. Oliver left his foster parents and found himself questioning his true goals. He was then approached by his biological mother, Zorra, who offered him power and knowledge. The other members of Team Bingo tried to convince Oliver not to go, but he went away. Oliver accompanied Zorra to her lab in a deserted area of the forest.The members of Team Bingo had given chase. A terrible fight broke out but Oliver ultimately fell to Arianna who saved him from Zorra's corruption. Zorra, not wanting anyone to find out about this decided to end all of them in one swoop. She created an explosion that would destroy everything in a one-mile radius. With Zorra disappearing, the only way to save everyone was to sacrifice himself. Oliver, using his Feather Magic, created a dome with his body that would act as a shield from the explosion. He spoke his last words, claiming that his teammates had made him see the light and saved him from the darkness. Magic and Abilities + Equipment Equipment Lunar Lacrima: A Lacrima full of moon energy mimicking Lunar Magic. All of Oliver's spells have Lunar Magic attribute that makes his attacks stronger at night, and thus, with moonlight. Magical Abilities Feather Magic (羽魔法 Hane mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic. It was the signature magic used by Oliver. Feather Magic allows the user to create various feathers to use for a variety of things. * Moonlight Pillow (月光枕 Gekkō-makura): The user creates a clump of feathers that are stuck together. This can act as a pillow, a muffler, or possibly a large cushion. * Moonlight Needle '(月光針 ''Gekkō hari): The user creates dozens of sharp feathers and is able to control them. '''Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): Oliver has the ability to perform Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. He has performed it with Boram. By combining his Moonlight Needle with Boram's Twin Rod Lightningbolt, the two create '''Moonlight Lightning Needles '''which is essentially dozens of lighting-charged sharp feathers that are stronger at night, or with moonlight. Trivia * Even though I have never watched Vampire Knight, Oliver Feldspar is based off of main character Zero. Category:Legendarybluescarf Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Griffin Heart Category:Characters Category:Chibi Spirit Mage Category:Deceased